starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Dyre
|fgcolor= |image=JonDyre HeavyArmor1 Comic.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death=2502April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |race=Terran |gender= |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) :Dominion Armada (formerly?) |job=Viking pilot }} Captain Jon Dyre was an experienced mecha pilot and so talented he was practically born to use one. He is said to have written the book on ground combat, always repeating the mantra "know your terrain". One of Dyre's duties was mentoring Wyrm pilot Wes Carter. They worked together for six years and served in 29 campaigns together. Dyre frequently gave inspirational speeches but seemed to secretly despise the Dominion. Carter came to believe he was simply a psychopath suffering from delusions of grandeur.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Biography Jon Dyre had been in military service since at least 2495, when he served alongside Wes Carter in 29 campaigns on various fronts. Dyre made his career in the Battle for Ursa, fighting against the Zerg Swarm. During the battle, he became quite familiar with the terrain. He was the sole survivor, due to massacring the rest of his combat team. He claimed they had all become infested and that he was conducting "mercy killing". He was never able to forgive himself for the incident.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Years later, Dyre and Carter were assigned to the colony of Ursa, and since getting there Dyre became distant and "haunted". Dyre also spoke oddly about the new Viking ground/air combat facilitation system, saying "we start thinking of it as pretty or decorative, we risk forgetting its purpose is downright ugly". Dyre was scheduled to demonstrate the new Viking at the primary military base on Ursa. Carter was worried and tried to persuade a commanding officer that Dyre had become a liability. The officer was finally convinced to order Dyre to undergo a psychological evaluation, but only after the presentation. Carter noticed Dyre taking stimulants shortly before the presentation, and when asked about that, Dyre simply said he had to "always be alert" as the enemy never sleeps. The Attack Dyre got into the Viking and began attacking the military base, destroying it. This left the colony with no means of military response against him. He then began attacking civilians, claiming they had been corrupted by something. Carter believed he had an objective, and decided to try to stop him. Carter got into a Wyrm, a less capable vehicle than the Viking, and engaged Dyre in combat. Dyre told him he didn't want to fight Carter, but would if he had to, and said that for all he knew, "they got to you too!" Dyre wasn't fighting at his best, but due to his natural talent nearly killed Carter anyway. Carter tried to lure him away from the main colony and distracted him over the radio, stating that the Dyre he knew would never attack civilians and questioning his motives and sanity. The two walkers faced each other... The pair battled in the mountains of Ursa. During the battle, Carter managed to ambush Dyre, luring him to land on top of a deposit of natural gas and detonating it with a missile. Dyre managed to evade most of the blast however, but was still impressed, and told him a bit about his earlier visit to Ursa – specifically about a secret form of infestation. Dyre then called Carter a "distraction" to his mission of purging the "infested" colony, and the battle continued. Dyre destroyed Carter's Wyrm, only to discover he'd fallen into a trap; his Viking couldn't move. He told Carter more about his first mission – it was single-handed since he'd wiped out the rest of his team, believing them to be infested as well and calling that a "mercy killing". Since then, he'd been struggling with the consequences that action had on him and hadn't wanted to go to Ursa. Over Carter's desperate protests, Dyre set his Viking to self-destruct without ejecting. The Dominion covered up the battle as best as they could and set about rebuilding the damaged colony. Carter, in turn, felt that Dyre's struggles made his memory worth preserving. References Dyre, Jon Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran pilots